Why Do Fools Fall in Love?
by Goldenthorns
Summary: The question is simple really, yet I don't know the answer. Love is like poison, why do we pursue it instead of run from it? *songfic for the song, Why Do Fools Fall in Love? StevexPonyboy*
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! Today I have decided to write a songfic... We are singing the song, ****Why Do Fools Fall in Love?****, in choir... It took all my self-control not to fangirl in class in the middle if choir class. So enjoy! **

**Warning: yaoi(StevexPonyboy)**

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the movie house, I was in a terrible mood. A couple sitting beside me during the movie would not shut up! If I didn't have any self-control I would of punched them or something... Stuffing my hands in my jean pockets, I walked home alone, kicking rocks along the way.<p>

Anyone who falls in love is just a fool.

I mean, at my age, love just end in a nasty breakup. Even the sweetest relelationships, like Sodapop and Sandy's, ended bitterly. Personally, I don't know how after failing people are dumb enough to fall in love again. When I asked Soda this question he told me, "Its real nice to feel loved Ponyboy... Sometimes the pain is worth it, ya know? You'll understand when you fall in love one day!" But what about falling in love with someone who can't return your feelings? Every time you saw them you would faced with the fact they don't love you. No matter how hard you tried, you would fall even more in love till you couldn't push off the feelings.

A drop of rain splashed on the tip of my nose. How wonderful. Just earlier today I decided I didn't need a jacket. I attempted to get a tad warmer by rubbing my bare arms as I walked. Soon enough, the rain was pouring down so hard that I couldn't really see very well. I wouldn't of noticed the car that pulled over beside me if it hadn't honked a couple of times.

"Need a lift, kid?" A low and rough voice asked me while the passenger window rolled down.

"I don't need one, Steve." I spat, not even stopping to look Steve in the eyes. Something terrible would happen if I did. The fool that I am would fall into a deeper pit of love. No matter how much I despised love, I ended up in it. My feelings for Steve were hopeless and I knew it. First off, I'm pretty sure he hates my guts. Even when I am nice to him he tries to push my buttons. How I fell in love with that I had no clue. Another big problem was that we were both guys. Yes, I, Ponyboy Michael Curtis was as straight as a pretzel.

"Even if you don't want me too, I'm driving ya. Your brothers would kill me if I left ya out here! Get in!" He barked. Reluctantly, I got into his car. It was quite warm compared to outside. Looking at my soggy shoes I mumbled a small thanks. Things were awkwardly quiet between us so I decided to ask how he was with Evie, his girlfriend that I think is basically a witch.

"We broke up. I caught her kissin' some socy guys at the Dingo last night."

"Oh... Sorry..." Something inside me jumped for joy. If he didn't love he anymore maybe there was a bit more hope for me? It was a small chance, probably smaller than an ant cut in half.

"Don't be. I was trying to find her to breakup. Someone else is on my mind now..." Steve said sheepishly, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"What girl do you love now?" Keeping the annoyance out of my voice was hard and I didn't think Steve noticed it.

"Well... Can you keep a secret? Don't even tell Soda!"

"I won't tell anyone!"

"Good. I swear if you told anyone this I'd kill you... So the person I like isn't a girl..."

"R-really? Uh... That's fine if you like guys I don't care!"

"Thanks kid."

"No problem... So who is the guy you like? Is it Sodapop?"

"Close... But no." Steve grinned and looked at me like it was obvious now. Still though, I didn't have a clue. It couldn't be me. Love doesn't work out for me this way. I remained quiet, silently thinking the rest of the way home. As if my seat was on fire, I jumped out of the car. The passenger side window was rolled down again, so I bent over and stuck my head in the car.

"Still don't get it?" Steve asked while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Nope."

"Really! I thought you were supposed to be smart... Go inside before ya catch a cold!" Steve growled. Did I say something wrong? When I turned away from Steve's car tears swelled up in my eyes. _Steve must love me!_

"Wait! Steve-" I turned around to find Steve was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha... What a sad ending! Review and I might make a second part to this!<strong>

**REVIEW IT HELPS ME I PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So before I say anything else, I wanna thank bloodyblackrosepetals for reminding me of an old, disturbing( apparently fictional incest is disturbing...) picture I drew during Algebra in 8th grade. She also helped me plan out the plot so... Thanks gurl! I changed the ship in the picture from SodapopxPonyboy to StevexPonyboy because I can. So enjoy! I hope this ties into the previous chapter...**

**Warning: Yaoooooiiiiiiiiii(StevexPonyboy) and a sock puppet... Yeah... Nothing too bad.**

* * *

><p>After I was oblivious to what Steve tried to tell me, he started to ignore me in return. If I walked into a room he was in, he'd leave, glaring at me. I thought Steve hated me before, I didn't know how it felt before now for Steve Randle to despise you. Sodapop eventually noticed something was up between us. Almost every night Soda bugged me about it, I lied and told him I had no clue what he was talking about. It didn't feel right lying to Soda, but I really doubt he would be okay with Steve and I liking guys. Plus, Steve wanted me to keep that a secret. He would definitely hate me even more if I told Sodapop.<p>

The slow creak of the front door being opened broke my chain of thoughts. Whoever had opened the door slowly had then slamed it shut, creating a very loud noise that echoed through out the house. I quickly slid my sketchbook under my pillow, slightly groaning at who I had ended up drawing. After hopping off my bed, I walked out to the living room to see who had made so much noise. Laying on the couch was Steve clutching a beer bottle in his hand. It smelled like be swam around in beer rather that drank it. I decided to leave him alone and headed back to my room-Steve hadn't noticed me yet. I hoped Steve leaves before Darry gets home or else he would have a fit. Since the social workers were due to checkup on us soon, Darry wanted the house as clean as possible until they came. He definitely didn't want the smell of beer in the house. Looking outside my door, it looked like Steve had passed out on the couch. _Did he have a fight with his Dad? _I asked myself, _That would explain his drinking... _Steve's eyes suddenly shot open and he stared at me, making me uncomfortable enough to look away and almost crawl back into my room.

"Ponyboy! Come..." Steve paused, taking another sip of his beer, "Here..." I didn't move, scared at what a drunk Steve would do. I only have seen Steve drunk like this once or twice. My brothers usually made me leave the room though...

"W-what do you want?" I sounded real scared because, to be honest, I was.

"A sock puppet. Make me one." His words were slurred and hard to understand as he spoke.

"Uh... Okay? I'll make ya one." Before he could respond, I shut my door and collapsed on the bed Soda and I shared. How was I supposed to make a sock puppet? I kinda remember making them when I was little in school... But I didn't have buttons or glue!

"Hurry... Up!" Steve basically screamed from the other room. I guess I should just try me best at making one, maybe that will make Steve leave. I found an old, and hopefully clean, sock underneath my bed. Grabbing a black marker, I made two large black dots for eyes on the sock and put it on my hand to see if it worked. It wasn't the best sock puppet ever made but If Steve really wanted one, he would have to deal with this. The livingroom was silent when I walked in. Steve, once again, was passed out and drooling on the couch._ Darry isn't going to be very happy about that..._

"Steve!" I poked his face, "Wake up ya bum!"

"Wadaya want..." He groans in response, smacking my hand away.

"You wanted a sock puppet right?" If he decided now that he didn't want it anymore I would be beyond mad.

"Yeah..." Steve stood up, his now empty beer bottle hitting the floor. When he stepped forward I had to step back, his size and smell overwhelmed me. Awkwardly, I shoved my sock covered hand in Steve's face and moved my hand to make the sock puppet look like it was talking.

"Hello!" I said in a terrible British accent, "My name is Puppet and I believe you should stay where you are!" Steve chuckled at this and pushed the sock puppet out of his face.

"That's adorable, Ponyboy..."

"Er... Thanks..." The way Steve had leaned in closer to my face had made me even more uncomfortable. A blush burned across my face and I felt like I was frozen in place.

"But it isn't as adorable as you..." What Steve did next felt like it happened in slow motion. Right when I thought Steve was going to kiss me, he groaned and colasped on top of me.

"Steve! Get off of me!" I squeaked. Steve just drunkly smiled back at me.

"Never." The front door had to open then.

"Ponyboy! I'm-" My eldest brother paused for a second, trying to make sense of the awkward situation in front of him, "Steve, why the hell are you on top of my brother? Care to explain? Ponyboy, you are welcome to tell me as well."

Steve said a drunk, "Because I love him..." while at the same time I growled, " He is drunk and won't get off of me!" Darry didn't respond, he just pulled Steve off of me by his shirt.

"Thanks, Darry..." I mumbled and headed back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I think I will write another chapter if you guys want it. YOU MUST REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, they made me extremely happy!<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER CHAPTER.**


End file.
